roblox_westboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Guns
Introduction Guns are the bread and butter of Westbound, and you'll want the best one you can buy if you're going to make it very far in the west. Guns can be purchased at every major location in gun stores (Outlaws can only shop at Outlaw camps!) Colt .45 The Colt .45 is the first gun you will use and it's given to you by default when you join the game. However, it's not a very good gun and you won't want to keep it around for very long. It is recommended that you purchase a new pistol as soon as you get the money to do so. Info * 5 shots to kill, 4 with 1 headshot * Decent fire rate * Decent ADS accuracy * Average reload * Awful fan fire accuracy * 6 rounds in cylinder * Free Schofield Revolver The S&W Model 3, known as the Schofield ingame is more than likely going to be the first weapon you purchase ingame, as it is the the second cheapest weapon, second to the Bow, costing only $150. However, it is still a massive step up from the Colt .45 and somewhat usable in gunfights. It will still be outclassed by other weapons. Info * 5 shots to kill, 4 with 2 headshots * Decent fire rate * Good ADS accuracy * Fast reload * Poor fan fire accuracy * 6 rounds in cylinder * Cheap Volcanic Pistol The Volcanic Pistol is the middle of the road option in all categories. It will be the best pistol available until the LeMat. The Volcanic costs $225, and is just below the Henry Rifle in terms of price. This pistol has good accuracy, a decent reload speed, 8 rounds in the tube magazine, good fire rate, and is much better than the cheaper pistols. A downside to this pistol is that you'll have no "close range option" because the hipfire for this gun is exactly the same as the ADS, but with no zoom. Info * 5 shots to kill, 4 with 3 headshots * Good fire rate * Great ADS accuracy * Fast reload * No fan fire * 8 rounds in tube mag * Cheap LeMat Revolver The LeMat Revolver is a civil war era cap and ball revolver that was used by the Confederates. In Westbound the LeMat is widely regarded as the best handgun and this is for good reason. It has lower damage than the cheaper handguns, but it makes up for this by having very good firerate. The revolver's capabilities are far worse at medium range, but the ADS is accurate enough to make it usable at medium range, but this is not recommended as the fanfire is what makes this gun shine. There are 2 known bugs with the LeMat. The first causes the gun to reload 2 bullets at once, giving it a very fast reload compared to the cheaper pistols. The second lets the user spam click to fire faster than if they held down LMB to fanfire. The LeMat costs $875. Info * 5 shots to kill, 4 with all headshots * Fast fire rate * Good ADS accuracy * Very fast reload * Somewhat accurate fan fire * 9 rounds in the cylinder * Expensive Mauser Pistol The Mauser C96, known as the Mauser ingame, is a semi automatic pistol with an internal magazine with a capacity of 12. Because of this internal magazine, to reload the gun you will need to reload all 12 rounds at once rather than putting each cartridge in individually. This can be a benefit because of the faster overall time to reload, or a detriment because you cannot load only a few rounds and get back to shooting. It gets decent use amongst richer players who enjoy the extremely fast fire rate, in both ADS and while hipfiring it, along with the large magazine and fast reload speed. The downside to all of this though, is that the damage for the Mauser is abysmal, taking a very large amount of shots to kill, and headshots being completely irrelevant to this gun. But the gun has quite a few benefits, and is still decent at close to medium range. The Mauser costs $900, making it a direct competitor to the LeMat. It comes down to your personal preference and playstyle for which gun you end up using. Info * 6 shots to kill, headshots useless * Very fast fire rate * Average ADS accuracy * Fast reload * Internal magazine * Accurate hipfire * 12 rounds in the internal magazine * Expensive Henry Rifle The Henry Rifle, a well known repeater. This rifle will most likely the first primary you purchase in Westbound, due to the low price of $250. This rifle is an ok choice, but you'll probably be better off saving up for something better, such as the Winchester Rifle. Info * 5 shots to kill * Decent fire rate * Decent ADS accuracy * Slow reload * No hipfire * 15 rounds in the tube magazine * Cheap Winchester Rifle The Winchester Rifle is a gun you'll most likely be using a lot. It's quite a jump up from the Henry Rifle, costing $600, but this is justified as the Winchester is pretty much a direct upgrade in every aspect to the Henry Rifle. The Winchester is the best lever action rifle available. It has better accuracy and slightly higher damage than the Henry, at the cost of a smaller capacity, only holding 12 rounds compared to the Henry's 15. It has a similar glitch to the LeMat, that allows the player to load 2 cartridges at once, giving it a fast reload speed Info * 5 shots to kill * Decent fire rate * Great ADS accuracy * Fast reload * No hipfire * 12 rounds in the tube magazine * Average price Sawed Off Shotgun The Sawed Off Shotgun is a fairly self explanatory name. It's a double barrel shotgun which has had the barrel sawn off. This shotgun has a lower range and larger spread than the Double Barrel, but also has slightly higher damage. The higher damage on this weapon is fairly useless, as neither shotgun has a headshot multiplier, and both are restricted to 3 shots to kill. The Sawed Off has a good reload speed, being barely noticeable, and the player is able to fire both shots almost instantaneously one after the other. This means that while it is a 3 shot kill, the player is able to reload very quickly to land that third shot and kill the target. Aswell, it is a shotgun of course, so it does not require as much aim as other weapons might. The Sawed Off costs $325. Info * 3 shots to kill * Extremely fast fire rate * Multiple pellets are fired * Very fast reload * 2 shells in the barrel * No headshot modifier * Cheap Double Barrel Shotgun This shotgun is nearly a complete upgrade compared to the Sawed off. The Double Barrel Shotgun is the same as it's sawn off counterpart, but it has lower damage, less spread, and longer range. It costs $575. costing nearly double the Sawed Off. Info * 3 shots to kill * Extremely fast fire rate * Multiple pellets are fired * Very fast reload * 2 shells in the barrel * No headshot modifier * Average price Buffalo Rifle The Buffalo Rifle is the only scoped rifle in Westbound currently, meaning it also has the longest range, highest accuracy, and highest damage of any of the guns. It is generally regarded as the best weapon for hunting, allowing the player to oneshot any animal with a headshot, resulting in a perfect pelt. The detriment of all this, is that the gun can only hold a single cartridge, and has a fairly hefty reload time to go along with that, meaning that in a gunfight, the user will typically only be able to fire the gun once before having to swap to another weapon. With all this considered, the gun is still very useful, being able to outrange any weapon, and dealing a massive amount of damage to anyone hit by the weapon, nearly killing someone if you manage to land a headshot. There is no reason to "hipfire" the gun as it will force you to scope in, having a massive delay between when you clicked and when the gun will fire. The Buffalo Rifle is also the most expensive gun, costing $1000 dollars. Info * 2 shots to kill * Single shot * Perfect ADS accuracy * Outranges any other gun * Slow reload * 1 cartridge * Very expensive Misc Bow The bow is the only long ranged weapon that does not use gunpowder in Westbound. It can be charged to deal more damage, killing a target in 3 arrows fully charged, compared to taking 5 arrows if you just click without charging. It can be purchased at any gun store for $80, being the cheapest weapon in the game. Knife The knife is the only melee weapon in Westbound. It can obviously only be used at very close range, and kills in 5 hits.Category:Guns